


[Podfic] Actual Disney Princess Derek Hale

by bleep0bleep, sir_yessir



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-24
Updated: 2015-04-24
Packaged: 2018-03-25 14:14:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3813550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bleep0bleep/pseuds/bleep0bleep, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sir_yessir/pseuds/sir_yessir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of "Actual Disney Princess Derek Hale" by Hatteress. <i>"Shut up," Derek says, levelling a defcon three scowl at the world in general. The sentiment is entirely spoiled by the small, fluffy squirrel perched on his leather-clad shoulder.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Actual Disney Princess Derek Hale

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hatteress (goddammitstacey)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/goddammitstacey/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Actual Disney Princess Derek Hale](https://archiveofourown.org/works/945319) by [Hatteress (goddammitstacey)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/goddammitstacey/pseuds/Hatteress). 



> Music by [Edvard Grieg](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-rh8gMvzPw0), bird sounds are from the [Youtubes](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NU9RO_v52e4).
> 
>  _bleep0bleep_ : My first podfic, everyone! Thank you so much to Hatteress for writing such a hilarious cute short and to sir-yessir for walking me through all of this and being generally awesome and supportive.
> 
>  _sir-yessir_ : woooooooooo! \o/

  
[[Art by Maichan](http://maichan808.tumblr.com/post/54729241127/hatteress-wrote-a-thing-and-i-had-to-draw-it-p)]

Also available for download on [ge.tt](http://ge.tt/3PArG8F2/v/0)!


End file.
